Day Of Love
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Bard's children helps their father spend time with their Ada, Thranduil.


**My first Barduil fic! Happy early Valentine's Day!**

**Warning: Fluff and Kisses**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit**

* * *

**Day Of Love**

The month of February was believed to be the month of love. Though, this was only believed by the existence of Men. Matter of fact, it is February. As well, this day is supposed to be filled with love.

Bard of Laketown, now known as King of Dale, has three young children. These children are aware of this day and they want their father to spend it with Thranduil. Yes, Thranduil.

The Elvenking stayed here after the Battle, assisting in any problems. Some Men believe the elf stayed because his son has left him or that he and Bard have an relationship.

No one really knows the truth. Sigrid, Tilda, and Bain do.

These pass months, the children learned about Bard and Thranduil's relationship. They even begun calling Thranduil, Ada, meaning father. The first time they called him Ada, Bard was embarrassed but Thranduil was happy and felt loved. They continued calling him such because they actually thought him as their father.

Currently, Sigrid, Tilda and Bain smiled widely at their father. Bard was signing papers at his desk, aware of his children.

"What do you want?"

"Father, what're you going to do with Ada on this wonderful day," Sigrid asked, clapping her hands.

"Are you going to take him on the lake," Bain asked.

"Or a walk, just the two of you," Tilda added.

Bard blushed and stopped signing the papers. "What brought this on, may I ask?"

"Well...," Tilda started.

"Today is the day of love. You know, Valentine's Day? We thought that you were going to do something special for Ada," Sigrid smiled.

"Yes, Ada seems bored with the annoying work that us Men are doing. You should take his mind off it," Bain suggested.

Bard sighed. His children were right. He had taken notice of Thranduil being more rude and cold lately. Bard was also neglecting his love. He had so much work to do to make Dale bigger and better. He should take a break and spend it with the Elvenking.

"You three are right. What do you suggest I should be doing for your Ada?"

The children grinned.

* * *

"Ada! Ada!"

Thranduil smiled as he watched the, _his_, children, running up to him inside his chambers. Sigrid and Tilda hugged him when they got to him, as tightly as they can. Thranduil gave the girls a small hug back and a pat on the head to Bain.

"Why are you calling for me?"

"Ada! Father has something special he wants to show you," Tilda said, her eyes shining.

Sigrid shook her head. "Tilda, it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Now you ruined it," Bain added.

"It's all right Sigrid, Bain. Bard did something special? For me?"

His children nodded. Thranduil smiled wider and gave all three a hug. "Let me find something more suitable to wear and you can lead me the way."

Thranduil was tugged along to Bard's chambers, Bain was pushing him, Tilda was tugging on the elf's right hand as did Sigrid on his left. Thranduil was wearing a simple tunic, forest green. His hair was tied in a ponytail, in a clasp. He dressed simple but he still looked beautiful.

The four stopped in front of Bard's chambers. The three children gestured inside and soon left Thranduil by himself. The Elvenking sighed and opened the doors, lips greeting him.

Bard was kissing him softly and slowly, savoring the taste and feel of Thranduil's lips. Thranduil returned the favor, eagerly. The elf never imagined falling in love and being intimate with a Man and not from his own kind. He liked it though. He loves Bard. Bard loves him.

Bard pulled away and gave Thranduil a gentle smile. He nodded over to the table in the middle of the room. "Shall we?"

Thranduil stared at the table, finding fresh food in top of it. Food from Men and Elven cultures filled the room with a lovely smell. "We shall."

The two went over to the table and sat in the comfy seats. Bard grabbed his glass of wine and raised it up. "A toast to this day of love."

Thranduil raised his as well and then they both drunk the wine until it was gone. That night, Thranduil and Bard felt closer again. They talked, laughed, argued over a few topics but loved each other even more.

Bard mentally thanked his children for helping him spend his time with his love again.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
